


So That's How It Is

by Akira_Takeshi



Series: Akira's When We Take Different Paths Collection 2018 [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling, F/F, FTLGBTales, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Tumblr: FTLGBTales, WWTDP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Takeshi/pseuds/Akira_Takeshi
Summary: Cana and Lucy come out as a couple to the guild, giving the guild a reason to party.WWTDP Week 1: Prompt Cuddles





	So That's How It Is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EndMyEternalSuffering](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndMyEternalSuffering/gifts).



When Cana and Lucy came out as a couple to the guild no one seemed too surprised. Natsu and Gray smirked, and Erza even shook her head with a smile on her face. While the guild was always loud and never really had any reason to party at all, they decided to throw one for the couple.

“I really don't think this is necessary,” Lucy said to a few of the guild members who were planning out some of the bits of the party.

“Nonsense! We all think you two deserve as much a party as any of the other couples in the guild,” Mira said, smiling brightly. Of course, Mira would agree, the woman seemed to live for playing matchmaker, it's really too bad this ship sailed without much pushing from the queen of matchmaking.

“She's right you know, it's not often a couple comes out to the guild,” Cana said, guzzling whatever alcohol was in the bottle in her hand before draping her arm over Lucy's shoulder and pulling the now blushing blonde close.

“I know that, but I don't recall there being a party when Laxus and Freed came out to the guild,” Lucy said, a pout on her pink lips.

“That's because everyone already knew those two were boning,” Natsu said as he appeared next to the group of women. “Whatcha all up to?” he asked, trying to be nosy.

“No need to be nosy, Natsu,” Mira said with a soft giggle. “We're just trying to decide what to do for Cana and Lucy's party is all,” she finished.

Cana would have dragged Lucy away from the group chatting about the upcoming party to cuddle on the bench of a nearby table. The blonde would be flushing and trying to hide her face as Cana merely held her, the other woman's arms wrapped securely around her waist.

“Aw, come on. Don't be like that, honey,” Cana said, her lips twisted in a playful smirk as she pulled Lucy even closer. Lucy's head would now be resting securely between Cana's breasts, the brunette, of course, enjoying the contact immensely.

“D-don't you 'honey' me!” Lucy said, trying her best to act angry when she was just overly flustered. Cana knew how to push her buttons and get her riled up in more ways than one. A feat the other woman used to her advantage almost daily.

“Aw, is someone upset?” Cana asked playfully.

“N-no! I just, urgh!” Lucy growled and grumbled before merely crossing her arms and pouting on Cana's lap, the other woman whispering soothing words into her ear and causing her to turn an even healthier shade of pink. “CANA!” Lucy exclaimed rather loudly.

“Yes, dear?” Cana asked, her smirk widening.

“Would you behave?” Lucy all but hissed, this caught the attention of Natsu who had been merely trying to figure out what to expect the next day when the party was actually going to happen.

“I am behaving!” Cana said, a mock pout on her lips as she pulled away from Lucy, the blonde all but whimpering at the loss of contact.

“Aw, I'm sorry Cana,” Lucy said, moving to sit next to Cana and cuddle against the other woman's arm.

“It's okay babe, I know you didn't mean it,” Cana said, smirking once again as she watched the pretty pink wash over her lovely girlfriend's cheeks.

“Do you think Natsu and Gray will wind up making out at the party?” Lucy asked.

Cana would snort. “When don't those boys make out?” she asked.

Lucy would tap her chin. “Good question, I caught them making out on a job before,” she said.

“Seriously?” Cana asked.

Lucy would nod and laugh. “Erza got so mad at them, told them they needed to focus on the job before their snogging,” she said, causing Cana to burst out laughing.

“D-Did she slam their faces together like when they used to fight?” Cana asked between bouts of laughter.

“No, but she did punch both of them, and then she yelled at them when they passed out after flying a few yards,” Lucy said, laughing a bit as well.

“Why are you laughing? That's not really that funny,” Natsu said with a frown a few feet from the couple.

“I'm sorry, Natsu, but it really is kind of funny!” Cana said, laughing a bit more.

Natsu would cross his arms and pout before walking off to sulk near Gray who would merely pat his head.

“Should we get out of here while they plan?” Cana asked, looking at her girlfriend.

“Sounds like a plan, your place or mine?” Lucy asked, turning red after realizing that was a terrible pick-up line, it's a good thing her and Cana were already together!

“You don't need to use cheesy pick-up lines on me, dear,” Cana said, her lips curled into a fond smile as she wrapped her arm around Lucy's shoulders once the two were both standing, and then they'd make their way out of the guild and to Lucy's apartment.

“You hungry?” Lucy asked after they'd left the guild hall through the doors.

“A bit,” Cana said. “Why?” she asked.

“Well, we can go shopping and pick some groceries up and then go out to eat. Or, we can go out to eat and then go shopping for groceries,” Lucy said. “My pantry and fridge are empty,” she admitted.

“Ah! That's why you've been eating at the guild so often. Why don't you have any food?” Cana asked.

“Erm, well...I'm sure you noticed the past few weeks you've barely seen me, right?” Lucy asked, looking at Cana briefly before looking back in the direction the two were walking.

“Yes, of course, I noticed!” Cana said. “You've been gone more than half the past two weeks, off on job after job,” she finished.

“Yeah, I've not had time to shop and the stuff I had expired so I had to throw a majority of it away,” Lucy said.

“Let's just hit the store for food, and I'll whip up something when we get to your place after!” Cana said before she'd grab Lucy's hand and drag her towards the local food mart.

“Whoa, Cana! Slow down!” Lucy said as she was tugged, when Cana cam to an abrupt stop Lucy would crash into her from behind, knocking her over. The crash would send both women to the ground. “Ouch...” Lucy said, moving to get up before helping Cana off the ground.

“Shit, you okay?” Cana asked. “I'm sorry I stopped so quickly, thought I saw one of my dads,” she said, rubbing her face in embarrassment.  
  
“One of them?” Lucy asked, she knew about Gildarts, but who was the other?

“Yeah, I thought I saw Silver, but it wasn't him,” Cana said.

Lucy would tilt her head sideways. “Who is Silver?” she asked, looking at Cana with confusion written all over her face.

“Oh! Right, you don't know about him yet,” Cana said. “Silver is Gray's father, his father and my father Gildarts are kind of a thing now?” she asked, rubbing the back of her head with a sheepish smile.

“Oh, I didn't know that, is that why you and Gray act like siblings more than normal?” Lucy asked.

“I guess that's part of it, but there's also the fact that he and I have kind of acted like siblings the entire time we've known one another,” Cana said. “I mean sure, there were times when we weren't sibling like, but the majority of our lives we have,” she finished.

“That's cool, what's it like having two dads?” Lucy asked as they resumed walking once they deduced neither of them were injured from the tumble.

“It's kind of cool, but also really fucking weird,” Cana said. “One time, Gray and I went home and we overheard them talking about chocolate cocks,” she said, shaking her head.

“No way, seriously?” Lucy asked, her tone even more surprised than before.

“I know, right? Who knew they could be such perverts,” Cana said, shaking her head with a laugh.

After the brief conversation, the two would fall into a relative silence as they made their way to the store.

“I have a lot of jewel on me, so let's both grab carts and shop for tons of food,” Lucy said.

“Sounds like a plan to me!” Cana said with a grin as she grabbed a cart once they got to the store.

“Awesome,” Lucy said, shaking her head and laughing softly as they walked into the store once they both had carts. “We can also get hygiene stuff here as well,” she finished.

The two would make their way into the store, they'd start in aisle one, grabbing things as they went. Salt, pepper, garlic and onion powders. Soup mixes, canned soups of all kinds. Fruits and vegetables, some popsicles and ice cream as well as other food. Most of the food was fresh produce and some meat, the rest was more healthy stuff.

After everything was rang up, Lucy would pay the amount and the two would then carry the many bags of groceries to Lucy's flat, which as luck would have it, was really close to the store.

“I'm glad you live so close to the store,” Cana laughed as the two made their way up the stairs that lead to Lucy's flat.

“You and me both, Cana,” Lucy said, putting the stuff she was carrying down so she would be able to unlock and open the front door. Once the door was unlocked, Lucy would push it open before bending down and grabbing the bags of groceries once more.

Cana would walk in behind Lucy carrying her half of what they bought, both women would make their way to the kitchen to put stuff away, but only after Cana kicked the door shut behind her. It didn't slam, much to Lucy's surprise.

The two would begin putting everything away, Cana focused on the stuff for the pantry and cupboards, and Lucy on the stuff for the fridge and freezer. After roughly half an hour, the two were done.

“Okay! I need the bread crumbs, access to the seasoning, a pan I can use butter and a bit of oil in, and some tongs,” Cana said.

Lucy would nod, she'd grab a pan that was shallow, but not too shallow and place it on the stove. She'd also show Cana where the seasonings and breadcrumbs were. “Anything else?” Lucy asked.

“Oh! Yes, I need a meat mallet,” Cana said.

Lucy would blink a few times before grabbing her meat mallet for Cana. “Here you go,” Lucy said.

“Okay, I know where the plastic wrap is, so that's no problem. Where are the bowls?” Cana asked.

Lucy would laugh a bit. “You're going to learn my entire kitchen at this rate,” Lucy said, her tone playful. She'd show Cana where the bowls and Tupperware were, just in case.

“Awesome,” Cana said grinning. “Okay, you go sit in the living room, and I'll whip us up a mean chicken sandwich!” she said, all while ushering Lucy out of the kitchen.

“Alright, alright! I'm out of the kitchen,” Lucy laughed, she'd head to the bookshelf and grab a book before sitting on the couch. It wouldn't be very long before Lucy would hear Cana bashing away at the chicken breasts she was going to use for their sandwiches.

Cana would begin with a bit of milk on the chicken, then she'd coat it in a lightly seasoned flour, dip it in an egg wash, and finish it off with a coat of seasoned bread crumbs. Once those steps were done with both the flattened chicken breasts, she'd turn to the stove where she'd put half a stick of butter and a table spoon of canola oil on to heat. Since the pan was hot enough she'd place both of the seasoned chicken breasts into the pan. It would only take about five minutes to cook the sandwiches due to how flat she'd gotten the meat.

Lucy would hum softly as she smelt the aroma of the chicken as Cana cooked it, and she'd lick her lips. “How much longer?” Lucy called out.

“They're done!” Cana called back.

Lucy would put a marker in her book and get up, she'd head to the kitchen and take a seat. “They smell absolutely incredible,” Lucy said, smiling at Cana.

“I cut some lettuce, tomato and avocado for them,” Cana said. “You can also use ranch, or mayo whatever suits your fancy,” she finished.

Lucy would dress her chicken sandwich with some lettuce, tomato and avocado as well as a very light amount of mayo. She'd bite into her sandwich and let out a moan of appreciation.

“You like it?” Cana asked. “I know my way around the breast,” she grinned.

Lucy would almost choke due to Cana's comment, she'd cough and reach for a glass of lemonade. “You're so bad!” Lucy exclaimed, her face flaming red, which caused Cana to all but cackle.

“You know it!” Cana grinned, happily eating her own sandwich. Hers was made much in the same way as Lucy's, but with a bit more mayo on it.

After the two finished eating, they'd clean the kitchen together and put anything that was left of the vegetables away in the fridge.

“Foo, that made me so full. I need a nap!” Cana said, flopping onto Lucy's bed with an arm over her head.

“Well, scoot over and let's take a nap then,” Lucy said, nudging Cana's side with her hand.

Cana would groan dramatically before moving over so Lucy could get into the bed with her.

Lucy would climb onto the bed and laugh as Cana pulled her against her chest. “Cuddle time,” Lucy said, smiling as she pets Cana's hair.

“Yep, cuddle time,” Cana said in agreement before falling asleep rather quickly.

It amazed Lucy how much liquor the other could put away without actually getting drunk. The blonde would smile and rest her head against Cana's shoulder, her brown eyes slowly closing as she fell asleep in Cana's arms. The two would be cuddling well into the next day, arriving late to their own party.

* * *

**End.**

 


End file.
